Docking stations are used for portable electronic devices such as portable media players, including audio players such as MP3 players, and audio/video players, for example. An example of a portable media player is the Apple® IPod®.
Docking stations often include a multi-pin main connector that mates with a main port in the portable electronic device. Necessary signals are transferred back and forth between the docking station and the device over this main connector.
Some portable electronic devices include one or more functionalities that require or can benefit from access through a second port or jack on the device. An example is that some MP3 players include an FM radio with its antenna input coupled to the headphone jack; in this case the headphone cord acts as the radio's antenna.
Unfortunately, these portable electronic devices sometimes have the connector port and the second port or jack (such as the headphone jack) on the same end surface of the device. If this is the case, when the device is coupled to the docking station through the port, the second port or jack lies against the docking area of the dock and thus is inaccessible. As a result, functionality that requires access to the second port or jack is not available when the device is coupled to the docking station.